Perfection In My Town
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Stiles and Derek just relaxing at home after one hell of a long week.


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Stiles/Derek FanFic. I know that it is kinda short. It's also a One-Shot, but I do plan on writing more Sterek Fic's in the future. I don't know when that will be though because of how busy that I am right now, but I promise that will write Sterek eventually sometime in the future. This is just pure fluff, with a little bit of smut. It's just a little bit of smut and I wish that it was way smuttier than it is, but my Sterek FanFic will be really, really, smutty. I promise y'all that. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Stiles. Derek.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Stiles x Derek.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Canon. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Stiles and Derek just relaxing at home after one hell of a long week.

xxxxxx

Stiles slowly blinks his eyes open as he wakes up. He looks over to his right and he sees that his husband Derek isn't in their bed. A slight frown creases his face as he gets up and out of their bed. **'I wonder where he is. He's probably either in the kitchen or in the shower',** Stiles thinks to himself as he walks over to the dresser to get clean clothes to wear for the day. But since neither he nor Derek has to go to work today, they can stay home and do whatever. And once he has his clean clothes Stiles heads to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

"Derek?. Are you in here?"., Stiles calls out when he walks into the bathroom. When he doesn't hear a reply, he strips himself naked and he hops into the shower and twenty minutes, Stiles gets out of the shower and he grabs a towel and he dries himself off fairly quickly. He gets dressed in his clean clothes and he makes his downstairs and that's when he smells bacon and eggs cooking from the kitchen. **'There's the old sour wolf. Cooking us breakfast'.,** Stiles thinks to himself as he walks into the kitchen to see Derek standing in front of the stove, cooking them both breakfast. He walks over to Derek and he wraps both of his arms around his waist. He kisses Derek on the cheek and Derek turns around and he smiles softly when he sees Stiles. "Good morning, Derek"., He says lovingly Derek and he gives Derek a loving smile as well.

"Morning Stiles. Sorry about leaving alone in bed this earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you because you are just too damn cute when your sleeping", Derek replies to him and afterward, they share a quick and sweet kiss. Stiles then goes to sit down in his usual chair at their kitchen table. Derek peeks over his right shoulder at Stiles. **'How in the hell did I get so damn lucky to have such an amazing husband like Stiles?'.,** Derek thinks to himself as he continues to make the two of them breakfast. And several minutes later he's finished cooking their breakfast, he places their food on two plates and he brings the two plates to their kitchen table. He places their food on the table and he sits down in his usual chair right next to Stiles and then both men start to eat their breakfast. And while they eat Stiles and Derek talk about several topics from movies to the local werewolf drama surrounding Beacon Hills.

And less than twenty minutes later the couple are finished with their breakfast and they clean and put away from their dishes. Both men return to their bedroom and they cuddle into each other's arms. Stiles turns his and Derek's sixty-five inch TV that is in their bedroom. He flips through the channels using the TV remote looking for something to watch. But when Derek starts to kiss his neck, all ideas of watching TV go out the window and he focuses all of his attention to Derek's lips on his neck. And his hands that are now groping all over his chest and back. "Oh Derek. Shit, that feels good. Don't stop"., Stiles moans out softly and Derek smirks against Stiles's skin. Derek kisses up to Stiles's left ear. And he whispers both softly and sensually into his left ear.

"I'm going to jack you off now Stiles and I want you to do the same to me"., Derek tells him and Stiles's cock gets hard because of Derek's words and it's because of the fact that Derek's right hand is now wrapped tightly around his now hardened cock. Stiles then snakes his right hand between their bodies and he hears Derek let out a sharp gasp of a moan when he feels Stiles right around his also hardened cock. They both start off with slow and easy strokes, but then their start stroking up and down faster with both of their breathing getting faster and now they are moaning each other's names as they stroke each other's hard and throbbing cocks. And just a few minutes later, both Derek and Stiles feel their balls tighten and they cum hard with calls of one another's names.

They slowly ease each other down from their orgasms and then remove their hands from each other's cocks and they share a loving kiss before rolls on top of Stiles with lidded eyes full of both love and lust for his loving husband. "We are not leaving this bed until we are both completely exhausted from having hot and really amazing sex"., Derek says to him seductively and that is exactly what happens, as Derek and Stiles spends the rest of the day in bed together making love to another and then several hours later, they are both fresh out of the shower, eating dinner in their living room while watching TV. After they are finished eating their dinner they head back to their bed, with nothing else but thoughts of one another and their love for each other.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, my very first Sterek Fic. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I will finish writing chapter four of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia tomorrow and I will also post it tomorrow. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's , please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
